


Westeros City

by saraBaratheon29



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Brother-Sister Relationships, Brothers, Cousins, F/M, Family, Friendship, Jon Snow is a Stark, Modern Westeros, N plus A equals J, Other, Robert Baratheon is a good man, Robert is not a drunk, Sex, Stark e Baratheon Family, Westeros is a city
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22208557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saraBaratheon29/pseuds/saraBaratheon29
Summary: Aqui Westeros é uma cidade. Contará a historia de seus moradores e veremos muito dos personagens que amamos e alguns novos. Com rixas e desavenças que sempre vemos, assim como amizades e relacionamentos."Brandon e Catelyn, Ned e Ashara, Lyanna e Robert, seus filhos e cachorros, junto com Benjen moram todos juntos em uma mansão enorme. Imagina só a confusão".
Relationships: Aegon Targaryen/Margaery Tyrell, Arya Stark/Gendry Waters, Ashara Dayne/Ned Stark, Brandon Stark/Catelyn Tully Stark, Cersei Lannister/Rhaegar Targaryen, Jaime Lannister/Elia Martell, Jon Snow/Ygritte, Khal Drogo/Daenerys Targaryen, Meera Reed/Bran Stark, Mychel Redfort/Mya Stone, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Renly Baratheon/Loras Tyrell, Robert Baratheon/Lyanna Stark, Roslin Frey/Robb Stark, Sansa Stark/Willas Tyrell, Shireen Baratheon/Rickon Stark, Theon Greyjoy/Jeyne Poole, Tyrion Lannister/Tysha
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	1. A família Stark e Baratheon

**Author's Note:**

> Aqui está uma historia sobre esses casais que eu gosto e como seria suas vidas em um ambiente moderno.

Brandon Stark (48 anos). Tem as características típicas dos Stark, olhos cinzas e cabelos castanhos, alto e muito bonito mesmo em sua idade atual. Ele é o filho mais velho de Rickard Stark e Lyarra Stark. Ele é conhecido por seu jeito fácil e divertido, mas também serio é responsável com o trabalho e família. Chamado de,O lobo selvagem, pois em sua juventude gostava muito de sair para festas e beber com seus amigos assim como sair com muitas mulheres, ate conhecer sua esposa e virar pai e marido. Ele é o presidente da empresa da família a Stark Iron and Steel,e trabalha junto com seu irmão Eddard sendo o CEO, e tem uma parceria com seu cunhado Robert Baratheon em sua empresa Baratheon construções. Ele herdou 50% da empresa os outros 50% sendo de Eddard.

Esposa : Catelyn Stark antes Tully ,( 46 anos). Catelyn é uma mulher muito bonita com a aparência típica de Tully, com cabelos ruivos, pele clara, olhos azuis e estrutura esbelta. Catelyn é uma boa esposa e mãe, ela é dona de casa mais também ajuda seu marido na empresa.

Filhos : Robb Stark (23 anos). Robb é o filho mais velho de Brandon e Catelyn, ele tem cabelos ruivos e olhos azuis tully igual sua mãe, mas também possui o físico de seu pai, como sua personalidade sendo muito extrovertido, gentil e bondoso. Também chamado de o Jovem lobo. Ele é formando em administração de empresas e trabalha na empresa como todos da família e também sendo o herdeiro de seu pai.

Sansa Stark (20 anos) : Sansa é a única filha de Catelyn e Brandon, e também pegou a aparência Tully sendo uma copia de sua mãe, alta de cabelos ruivos e olhos azuis Tully. Ela também é uma perfeita dama como sua mãe, sempre gostando de todas as coisas femininas na moda como roupas, sapatos e maquiagem. Sansa esta estudando para ser design de moda, junto com sua melhor amiga Jeyne Pool.

Brandon Stark (17 anos) : Bran também tem as características de sua mãe com os cabelos ruivos e olhos azuis Tully. Bran é um garoto quieto e inteligente que esta indo para a faculdade de medicina, tendo terminado seus estudos um ano antes que o normal. Bran também adora escalar junto com seu tio Benjen e seu primo Jon.

Rodrick Stark (13 anos) : Rodrick é o casula de Brandon e Catelyn e o único filho deles com a aparência do pai tendo os cabelos castanhos e os olhos cinzas Stark. Ele tem é menino gentil, educado e um pouco impetuoso mais não tanto quanto seu primo Rickon.

Theon Greyjoy (25 anos): Theon não é filho biológico de Brandon e Catelyn mais e considerado como um. Ele foi adotado pelos Stark quando seus pais morreram em um acidente de carro deixando ele e sua irmã Asha órfãos, Asha foi adotada por um tio deles por parte de mãe que não pode levar ele, então os Stark que eram amigos de seus pais acabaram o adotando e ele de cara virou o melhor amigo de Robb, logo se considerando irmãos e também filho de Cat e Brandon assim como parte da família. Theon tem os cabelos loiros sujo e olhos azuis com a pele clara e um corpo esbelto e um pouco musculoso. Ele é formado em contabilidade e trabalha na empresa Stark como quase todos da família.

Eddard Stark (46 anos), irmão de Brandon. Ned como todos o chamam é um o homem quieto e reservado e alguns diriam ate um pouco frio, mais ele sempre é muito amoroso e leal aos que ama. Em casa ele é um pai e marido amoroso e também muito protetor a sua família, como um típico Stark. Em sua juventude foi chamado de, O lobo quieto por sua atitude tímida e quieta ao contrário de seus irmãos. Ele é o CEO da empresa da família e trabalha junto com seu irmão e sobrinhos, e também ajuda seu melhor amigo e cunhado Robert Baratheon a administrar sua empresa da qual ele é socio, fazendo assim uma parceria com a empresa da família e a de Robert.

Esposa : Ashara Stark antes Dayne (46 anos). Ashara é considerada uma ( se não a ) das mulheres mias bonitas de westeros. Com seus cabelos pretos, pele clara e seus olhos roxos como ametistas Ashara Stark antes Dayne é uma mulher de beleza estonteante e uma força da natureza quando se trata daqueles que ama. Sempre forte, leal e protetora dos que ama, assim como gentil, bondosa e amável com aqueles que conhece. Mais não se enganem ela também pode ser bastante feroz e obstinada quando precisa. Ashara e uma mãe orgulhosa e protetora de seus filhos. Ela tem uma loja de tecidos que também é um ateliê para sua cunhada Lyanna que é costureira e com a qual é socia.

Filhos: Jon Stark (23 anos). Jon é o filho mais velho de Ashara e Ned, Jon é todo o pai dele e tem as características Stark, menos o cabelo que e preto igual o de sua mãe, mais tem o rosto comprido dos Stark e os olhos cinzentos. Jon é detetive e trabalha no departamento de polícia da cidade de Westeros o DPW junto com seu amigo e parceiro Eddison Tollet. Jon é como seu pai quieto, reservado e tímido, mais também tem um grande coração e sempre muito leal e protetor a sua família assim como todos os Stark.

Arya Stark (18 anos) : Arya é a única filha de Ashara e Ned e também pegou a aparência de seu pai sendo uma cópia de sua tia Lyanna, com olhos cinza prateado, cabelos castanhos e o rosto comprido dos Stark. Ela também é voluntariosa, impetuosa e selvagem como sua tia e tio e tendo o “sangue do lobo” como seu pai chama todos os membros da família que tem um pouco (ou muito) temperamento selvagem e impulsivo. Mais assim como todo Stark ela também é ferozmente leal a família, e também gentil e bondosa assim como sua mãe. Arya esta na faculdade de design de interiores e irá trabalhar na empresa de seu tio Robert a Baratheon Construçoes.

Rickon Stark (15 anos) : Rickon é uma mistura entre seus pais ele tem o rosto cumprido e os cabelos castanhos de seu pai, mais também tem os assustadores olhos roxos de sua mãe, e assim fazendo dele um rapaz com uma beleza única e muito admirada pelas meninas. Rickon também tem o temperamento de sua irmã mais velha Arya sendo assim muito selvagem e impetuoso com o “sangue do lobo” em suas veias, ele acabou entrando em algumas brigas e confusões mas sua mãe logo o cortou colocando ele para fazer aulas de kickboxer com seu tio benjen para que ele descontasse sua raiva lá assim como sua irmã.

Arthur Stark (12 anos) : Arthur recebeu seu nome em homenagem a seu tio irmão de sua mãe Arthur Dayne. Ele também tem as características de sua mãe com cabelos pretos e olhos roxos. Arthur é um garoto doce e gentil como seu irmão Jon mais também um pouquinho selvagem como seus dois outros irmãos Arya e Rickon. Ele esta sempre bem com a escola e adora brincar com seu primo Rodrick.

Benjen Stark ( 38 anos) : Benjen é o casula dos irmãos Stark. Ele ficou 15 anos nas forças armadas e agora tem uma academia de boxe onde dá aulas de vários tipos de luta, auto- defesa, escalada, entre outros. Benjen não é casado mais está namorando Dacey Mormont, que também ensina aula de auto defesa para mulheres em sua academia. Ele como seus irmãos tem as características Stark rosto cumprido, olhos cinzas e cabelos castanhos.

O sigilo dos Stark é um lobo gigante cinza em fundo branco e suas palavras são: O inverno está chegando.

Os Baratheon :

Robert Baratheon (47 anos) : Robert é o filho mais velho de Steffon Baratheon e Cassana Baratheon. Robert tem as características Baratheon sendo elas cabelos pretos como carvão, olhos azuis oceano, pele bronzeada e alto com aproximadamente 1,82 de altura com ombros largos, forte e musculoso construído como um Deus. Ele também é conhecido como um homem divertido e alegre que faz amigos muito fácil, mais também pelo seu temperamento Baratheon furioso e teimoso. Robert também foi conhecido na sua juventude por seu comportamento promiscuo com as mulheres, tendo dois filhos antes de se casar com sua esposa. Mais desde que entrou em um relacionamento e se casou com sua esposa ele é um homem fiel que a ama e costuma dizer que ela é seu único amor. Robert é o presidente da empresa de sua família a, Baratheon Construçoes e a administra junto com seus irmãos, filho e seu melhor amigo Ned.

Filhos de Robert: Mya Baratheon (27 anos). Mya é a filha mais velha de Robert que ele teve com uma namorada aos 20 anos e como seu pai ela é toda Bartheon, com cabelos pretos e olhos azuis, e também com o temperamento Baratheon. Mya é formada em jornalismo e trabalha no Westeros diário o maior jornal de Westeros como uma das melhores jornalistas. Sua mãe morreu quando ela tinha 5 anos de idade assim fazendo com que Mya fosse morar com seu pai. Ela se dá muito bem com Lyanna a esposa de seu pai.

Gendry (23 anos) : Gendry é o filho mais velho de Robert com uma garota que trabalhava em um bar. Gendry é a imagem completa de seu pai com a pele bronzeada, queixo quadrado, cabelos pretos e olhos azuis Baratheon e também com o físico forte e impressionante de seu pai também (ou sejá como um Deus esculpido em mármore), alto como seu pai quase o ultrapassando. Também possui o temperamento que sua irmã e pai compartilha sendo muito teimoso e com uma fúria incontrolável quando despertada. Gendry foi morar com seu pai recém-nascido pois sua mãe não tinha condições de cria-lo e também não queria a responsabilidade de ser mãe e decidiu por entrega-lo ao pai que tinha condições de dar uma ótima vida ao filho sendo o herdeiro de uma das maiores famílias de Westeros. Ele também e um rapaz trabalhador que está terminando sua faculdade de engenharia civil e também ajuda o pai na empresa, e assim aprendendo como administrar a empresa para assumir seu lugar de direito como presidente da empresa quando seu pai se aposentar.

Esposa: Lyanna Baratheon antes Stark (42 anos). Lyanna é uma mulher voluntariosa, selvagem e feroz, mais também muito gentil, leal, amável e protetora com aqueles que ama, principalmente sua família. Ela é uma das melhores costureiras em Westeros e tem uma loja de tecidos e ateliê junto com sua cunhada Ashara. Lyanna ama seu marido, filhos e enteados ferozmente e faz de tudo para que sua família fique sempre unida e feliz

Filhos: Edrick Baratheon (14 anos). Edrick é o filho de Lyanna e Robert, e também tem as características de seu pai com os cabelos pretos e olhos azuis, mais ele não é tão alto ou musculoso como seu pai e irmão, tendo o corpo mais esbelto como seu tio Renly. Ele também tem o temperamento teimoso e furioso de seu pai, irmão e irmã, e também é muito extrovertido e divertido como seu pai e um pouco selvagem como sua mãe. Edrick gosta muito de jogar futebol com seus primos e irmão e adora ler, sendo um ótimo aluno na escola e deseja cursar na faculdade administração de empresas para poder assumir sua parte na empresa da família quando chegar a hora e ajudar seu irmão na empresa e nos negócios da família.

Lyarra Baratheon (10 anos): Lyarra é a filha mais nova de Lyanna e Robert. Ela tem os cabelos pretos e olhos azuis de seu pai, mais tema pele clara de sua mãe e também o rosto cumprido Stark. Ela é uma menina doce e educada que adora todas as coisas femininas mais também adora brincar de lutar e jogar futebol com os meninos assim como sua prima Arya.

Stannis Baratheon (45 anos): Stannis é um homem duro e frio que nunca sorri ou brinca com nada, sempre focado no trabalho. Ele tem os cabelos pretos e olhos azuis Baratheon, 1,80 de altura com ombros largos e um pouco de musculo, mais não tão impressionante como Robert. Ele é o CEO da Baratheon Construçoes e assim administra a empresa junto com seus irmãos Robert e Renly e seu sobrinho Gendry a administrar a maior e mais bem sucedida empresa de Westeros.

Esposa: Selise Baratheon antes Florent ( 44 anos). Selise é uma mulher muito religiosa que passa o dia todo na igreja e não liga muito para seu marido e filha.

Shirren Baratheon (17 anos) : Shirren é a única filha de Stennis, sendo uma garota doce, gentil, educada e inteligente. Ela tem os cabelos pretos e olhos azuis de seu pai e as orelhas proeminentes dos Florent da sua mãe. Shirren também e muito tímida e reservada pois no lado direito de seu rosto tem uma mancha cinza enorme que pega quase toda a sua bochecha, ela nasceu com isso e os médicos nunca determinaram o por que mais não prejudica sua saúde, só um pouco sua aparência. Ela sofre bulling na escola por sua aparência e por isso sempre fica muito na biblioteca. Shirren está indo para a faculdade de literatura.

Renly Baratheon (35 anos) : Renly é um dos melhores advogados em Westeros e também ajuda seus irmãos na parte jurídica na empresa da família e também para a empresa da família Stark. Renly não é casado mais tem um namorado Loras Tyrell. Ele tem os cabelos pretos e olhos azuis Baratheon, e também é a cópia exata de seu irmão e sobrinho, só que menos musculoso com o corpo mais esbelto e 2 centímetros mais baixo com 1,80 de altura igual a Stannis.

O sigilo da casa Baratheon é um veado coroado negro em fundo dourado e suas palavras são: A nossa é a fúria.

Todas as crianças Stark e Baratheon possui um cachorro de uma raça hibrida de cachorro e lobo que são enormes. Seus nomes e donos são:

Robb : Vento Cinzento. Com pelagem cinzenta.

Jon : Fantasma. Com pelagem toda branca.

Theon : kraken. Com pelagem branca e amarela.

Gendry : Trovão. Com pelagem negra.

Bran : Verão. Com pelagem branca e cinza.

Rickon: Shaggydog (cão-salsicha). Com pelagem negra.

Rodrick : Winter (inverno). Com pelagem branca.

Arthur : Buck. Com pelagem branca e marrom.

Edrick : Black (preto). Com pelagem negra.

Mya : Storm (tempestade). Com pelagem cinza.

Sansa : Lady (dama/senhora). Com pelagem branca e cinza.

Arya : Nymeria. Com pelagem branca e cinza.

Lyarra : Down (alvorecer). Com pelagem chocolate.

Brandon e Catelyn, Ned e Ashara, Lyanna e Robert com seus filhos e cachorros e Benjen moram todos juntos na grande mansão Stark que se chama Winterfell, pois querem sempre estar juntos. Imagina só a confusão.


	2. Jon I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “ haha com certeza no final ele espera comer o que caçar, mais ele anda mais interessado é em caçar a nova secretaria do tio Ned”. Theon responde rindo e logo leva uma repreensão da tia Cat pela linguagem na frente das crianças.
> 
> “ cala boca Theon!” Robb grita com Theon enquanto fica vermelho no mesmo tom que seu cabelo. Nisso Sansa se anima e pergunta quem é ela.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> o segundo capitulo está aqui!

A mansão Winterfell é uma enorme construção tendo 25 quartos sendo todos suítes, 7 suítes masters, 4 banheiros, 3 lavabos, sala de estar, cozinha completa, sala de jantar para 20 a 30 pessoas, cinema para 60 pessoas, lavanderia, 3 escritórios, Biblioteca, sala de jogos, sala de tv, bar interno, bar externo, área externa com cozinha e churrasqueira, piscina e hidromassagem, jardins e garagem para 100 carros. A propriedade também possui alojamentos para os funcionários em uma parte do terreno próxima a mansão.

Jon 

Acordando com o som do meu despertador as 6:30 da manha, levantei e fui ao banheiro e escovei os dentes, tomei um banho e me preparei para o trabalho.

Descendo as escadas fui direto para a cozinha tomar café da manha, chegando na cozinha me deparo com minha mãe e minhas tias Cat e Lya preparando o café da manha com meu pai e meus tios Brandon, Robert e Benjen conversando e tomando café enquanto as ajudavam.

Dando a volta na ilha (bancada) vou direto na minha mãe que esta no fogão fritando bacon e lhe dou um beijo na bochecha.

“ Bom dia mãe”. Digo ela se vira e me da um sorriso.

“Bom dia amor”, ela responde. Vou e dou um beijo em cada uma das minhas tias e depois pego uma caneca de café e vou me sentar em um dos bancos da bancada e desejo um bom dia ao meu pai e tios. Sentado observando minha mãe e minhas tias consigo ver o por que todos dizem que os irmãos Stark sabem como escolher mulher, pois minha mãe e minha tia Catelyn são duas das mulheres mais lindas de Westeros. E minha tia Lyanna não fica para trás não. Depois de uns cinco minutos minha mãe me entrega um prato com ovos mexidos, bacon e torrada, lhe agradeço e começo a tomar meu café da manha. É nessa hora que ouço passos e me viro e vejo meus primos Robb e Theon entrando na cozinha e indo e dando um beijo em cada uma das mulheres e desejando um bom dia a todos depois de pegarem um pouco de café.

Robb vem e se senta ao meu lado e logo também se serve e começa a comer.

“ Então Jon ainda vamos ao bar hoje a noite ?”, ele me pergunta.

“sim. Eu vou terminar meu turno as 20:00 e encontro vocês lá”, respondo.

“ok, só não fure quem sabe hoje finalmente conseguimos uma namorada pra você hein? “, ele fala me dando umas cotoveladas nas costelas. O empurro para longe e ele começa a rir

. “ hey, não sou só eu que esta precisando de uma namorada, já que eu fiquei sabendo que a Jeyne te deu um pé na bunda semana passada”. Lhe respondo e Theon cai na risada em quanto Robb faz uma careta. Suspirando ele responde.

“ sim, ela e eu terminamos”, ele diz com um tom triste. “ mais veja pelo lado bom nos dois junto com Gendry podemos agora sair juntos a caçada”, ele diz com uma voz animada.

“ Serio Robb sair a caçada? O que nós mulheres somos para você um cervo que você precisa caçar para comer?”. Arya pergunta entrando na cozinha junto com Sansa e seguindo logo atrás esta Bran, Rickon, Rodrick, Edrick, Gendry, Arthur, Mya e Lyarra e então toda a família já esta na cozinha para o café.

“ haha com certeza no final ele espera comer o que caçar, mais ele anda mais interessado é em caçar a nova secretaria do tio Ned”. Theon responde rindo e logo leva uma repreensão da tia Cat pela linguagem na frente das crianças.

“ cala boca Theon!” Robb grita com Theon enquanto fica vermelho no mesmo tom que seu cabelo. Nisso Sansa se anima e pergunta quem é ela.

“ Seu nome é Roslin Frey, ela é pequena, com pele clara, um bonito rosto com um queixo pequeno, nariz delicado e grandes olhos castanhos. Tem uma pequena brecha entre os dentes da frente. Seu cabelo é castanho e vai até a cintura” Robb responde.

“ bem ela parece ser muito bonita” comenta Sansa.

” Ela é “, diz Robb. Depois disso todo mundo termina seu café da manha e começa a sair. Tia Cat leva Lyarra, Edrick, Rodrick , Arthur e rickon para a escola enquanto Bran, Sansa, Arya e Gendry vão para a faculdade e resto vão para seus trabalhos.

Jon sai e vai para a garagem pegar um de seus carros, hoje ele decide ir com seu jeep Mercedes G500 4x4 cinza, e logo vai para o trabalho. Depois de 20 minutos dirigindo chego na delegacia entro e cumprimento Alys Karstark a recepcionista e me dirijo para minha mesa. Chegando na minha mesa me sento e começo a trabalhar em alguns relatórios enquanto espero meu parceiro Edd chegar.

Cinco minutos depois Edd chega me cumprimenta senta em sua mesa que é na frente da minha e começa a revisar e preparar seus próprios relatórios. Vinte minutos depois dois policiais que são nossos amigos, Grenn e Pyp vem e nos avisa que nós temos um novo caso e assim me levanto pego minha jaqueta e vou com Edd pro meu carro e sigo para cena do crime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> esse e bem curto mais mostra um pouco da família Stark-Baratheon.  
> espero que tenham gostado


	3. A Família Lannister

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aqui está a família Lannister.

Tywin Lannister (67 anos):  Tywin é alto, magro e de ombros largos. Seus olhos são verdes salpicados de dourado. Ele é um homem frio e calculista, que está sempre pensando mais nos negócios e nome da família do que na família em si.  Tywin é o dono do  Casterly Rock Bank, o principal banco de  Westeros onde trabalha junto de seu irmão e filho.  Tywin é viúvo tendo perdido sua esposa Joanna Lannister, para o parto de seu filho mais novo  Tyrion .

Filhos: Jaime  Lannister (43 anos). Jaime é o filho mais velho de  Tywin e Joanna, junto com sua  irma gêmea  Cersei . Jaime tem a típica aparência  Lannister com cabelos dourados e olhos verdes, e um corpo esbelto e musculoso. Jaime também é considerado um dos homens mais bonitos de  Westeros . Ele trabalha no Banco da família como gerente de contas. Jaime é muito feliz com sua esposa e filhos e adora passar todo tempo possível com eles.

Esposa: Elia  Lannister antes  Martell (46 anos). Elia é uma mulher doce e amável, que ama seus filhos e marido imensamente e faz de tudo por eles. Elia é uma mulher muito bonita com a pele morena, olhos castanho-escuros e cabelos pretos. Elia é dona de uma joalheria chamada O sol de Dorne.

Filhos: Joanna  Lannister (22 anos). Joanna é a primeira filha de Elia e Jaime. Ela tem a apa rência  de sua mãe com pele morena e cabelos pretos, mais os olhos verdes de seu pai. Joanna é uma garota gentil e educada. Ela está no último ano da faculdade de Psicologia.

Myrcella Lannister (17 anos).  Myrcella é a segunda filha de Elia e Jaime. Ela é uma  Lannister completa com cabelos dourados, olhos verdes e pele clara.  Myrcella é uma garota doce, gentil e educada, assim como sua mãe e irmã. Ela está no último ano do ensino médio, e depois irá para a faculdade cursar Medicina Veterinária.

Tommen Lannister (15 anos).  Tommen é o primeiro filho de Elia e Jaime. Como sua irmã  Myrcella ,  Tommen é puro  Lannister com cabelos dourados, olhos verdes e pele clara.  Tommen é um garoto gentil, doce e educado, que adora gatos principalmente o seu o sr.  Pounce . Assim como sua irmã  Tommen quer cursar Medicina Veterinária.

Tygett e Tristan  Lannister (12 anos).  Tygett e Tristan são gêmeos idênticos e os filhos mais novos de Elia e Jaime. Eles têm os cabelos e olhos escuros de sua mãe, e a pele clara de seu pai. Os gêmeos são meninos muito extrovertidos que adoram jogar futebol e andar de skate com seus amigos e primos.

Tyrion Lannister (34 anos).  Tyrion é um anão e o filho mais novo de  Tywin , e irmão mais novo de Jaime e  Cersei .  Tyrion é educado, culto, calculista e perspicaz, mas recebe pouco respeito de seu pai por tais qualidades, por causa de sua deformidade, e pela morte de sua mãe durante seu parto.  Tyrion se dá bem com seu irmão Jaime, mais possui uma relação mais fria com sua irmã  Cersei . A deformidade de  Tyrion foi a causa de muitos problemas e perseguições, embora diminuídas até certo ponto por sua alta posição social e pela riqueza e poder de sua família. É um anão, com pernas atrofiadas, uma cabeça grande demais para seu corpo e uma cara animalesca esborrachada por baixo de sobrancelhas salientes. Além disso, possui um olho verde e outro negro, e cabelos escorridos tão loiros que parecem brancos. Desenvolveu, desde pequeno, o gosto e hábito pela leitura, pois acreditava, que devido suas limitações físicas, sua mente deveria ser sua arma. Sabia que sua cabeça era grande demais, embora preferisse pensar que tinha o tamanho certo para a sua mente.  Tyrion nasceu como a terceira criança de  Tywin e Joanna  Lannister , enquanto seus irmãos gêmeos, Jaime e  Cersei , já tinham nove anos. Sua mãe morrera ao dar à luz a ele, e por causa disso, seu pai o culpou e o odiou por isso e por sua deformidade.  Tyrion foi ostracizado de uma vida familiar normal, principalmente por seu pai e irmã, que o abusaram durante sua infância. Sempre que pode,  Cersei o olha com a mesma tênue expressão de desagrado que ostenta desde o dia em que ele nascera. Já a Jaime,  Tyrion seria capaz de perdoar-lhe quase tudo, pois durante todos os terríveis longos anos de sua infância, só Jaime lhe mostrara o menor sinal de afeto ou respeito.  Tyrion é Promotor de Justiça a quatro anos.

Esposa:  Tysha Lannister (35 anos).  Tysha é uma mulher muito bonita com cabelo escuro, olhos verdes, pele clara e um corpo esguio e esbelto. Ela é gentil, amável e um pouco tímida. Eles se casaram quando ele tinha vinte dois anos e ela vinte três, depois de três anos de se conhecerem na cafeteria em que ela trabalhava que ficava perto da faculdade.  Tywin não ficou nada satisfeito com o casamento pelo fato de  Tysha ser de uma família humilde. Mais  Tyrion recebeu total apoio de seu irmão Jaime e não se importou mais com a opinião de seu pai. Foi depois de dois anos de casados, depois do nascimento de seu primeiro filho que  Tywin começou a aceitar mais o relacionamento de seu filho.  Tywin pode não ser o melhor pai para seus filhos, principalmente  Tyrion mais é um bom avô apaixonado pelos seus netos. Nenhum dos filhos de  Tysha e  Tyrion herdou as deformidades de seu pai.

Filhos:  Tytos Lannister (10 anos).  Tytos é o primeiro filho de  Tyrion e  Tysha . Ele tem cabelos loiros, olhos verdes e pele clara.  Tytos é um menino gentil e inteligente, adora ler livros e jogar futebol com seus primos e irmão.

Thiago  Lannister (7 anos): Thiago é o segundo filho de  Tyrion e  Tysha . Ele tem os cabelos escuros e olhos verdes. Thiago é uma criança tímida e um pouco bagunceira, principalmente quando se junta aos seus primos.

Marissa  Lannister ( 2 anos): Marissa é a única filha de  Tyrion e  Tysha . Ela é o bebe da família e a garotinha do papai. Marissa tem cabelos escuros e olhos verdes, ela é uma bebe doce e curiosa.

O sigilo da família  Lannister é um leão dourado em fundo carmesim, e suas palavras são: Ouça me rugir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gosto muito de Jaime/Elia então decidi colocar, e aqui Elia não é uma mulher doente e fragil que não conseguiria ter mais de dois filhos.


	4. Jaime I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Jaime”. Elia geme meu nome quando volto a beijar seu pescoço. “chega você precisa se trocar e eu preciso terminar o jantar”. Ela me avisa e eu lhe dou um olhar de cachorrinho pidão. Ela ri e me dá outro beijo. “não me olha assim, mais tarde eu vou te recompensar”. Ela me diz com um sorriso perverso e um olhar provocador. 
> 
> “tudo bem”. Digo depois de lhe dar um último beijo. “eu vou te segurar nisso”. Lhe digo com um sorriso provocador, e depois saio da cozinha e vou para o quarto trocar de roupa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> primeiro capitulo do Jaime. espero que gostem um pouco da visão dele.

Acordo e desligo o despertador, esfrego os olhos e me levanto. Vou para o banheiro e tomo um banho e me preparo para o trabalho. Quando estou pronto saio do quarto e desço as escadas para tomar o café da manhã.

Entrando na cozinha vejo minha linda esposa e filhas, sentadas na mesa prontas para tomar o café da manhã. Vou até minha esposa e lhe dou um beijo.

“Bom dia, amor”. Falo depois vou até minhas filhas e lhes comprimento com um beijo na bochecha e um bom dia.

“Bom dia, querido”. Elia me responde com um sorriso.  _ Deuses eu amo esse sorriso.  _

_ “ _ Bom dia, pai”. Joanna e  Myrcella me respondem ao mesmo tempo com sorrisos.

“Onde estão os meninos?”. Pergunto enquanto me sento na mesa.

“Estão terminando de se arrumar, eles já vão descer”. Elia me responde enquanto passa geleia em uma torrada. Pego um pouco de bacon, ovos cozidos, torradas e algumas frutas em um prato e me sirvo de uma xícara de café. Cinco minutos depois os meninos chegam,  Tommen vai até a mãe e as irmãs e as cumprimenta com um beijo na bochecha e um bom dia. Os gêmeos se dão um beijo na mãe, e cumprimentam a todos com um bom dia; e logo começam a cavar a comida.

“Querido não se esqueça que hoje seu irmão,  Tysha e as crianças vão vir jantar hoje; então não se atrase”. Diz Elia.

“umhum”. Aceno com a cabeça.  Tyrion ,  Tysha e as crianças sempre vêm nos visitar ou nós a eles. Eles moram a três ruas abaixo da nossa. O que é ótimo assim sempre estamos perto e assim as crianças crescem juntas e unidas como uma família deve ser.  _ Se ao menos  _ _ Cersei _ _ e o pai, parasse com esse ódio inexplicável dela por  _ _ Tyrion _ _ ; poderíamos ser realmente uma família completa...melhor não pensar muito nisso para não estragar meu dia. _ Termino o café da manhã me levanto dou um beijo de despedida em Elia e minhas filhas, e um abraço nos meninos e sigo para o trabalho.

**********************************************************************************

Chego no banco e vou para o meu escritório, sento na minha mesa e começo a revisar alguns pedidos de empréstimos. Quando é 10:00  a.m , ouço uma batida na minha porta.

“Entre”. Digo sem parar revisar os papeis que estão na minha mesa. 

“Sr.Lannister sua reunião das 10:00  a.m , já está aqui”.  Jayne Westerling ; minha secretária me avisa.

“Obrigado srta. Westerling , pode manda-lo entrar”. Respondo e ela sai e um minuto depois ela volta com meu gerente de projetos Adam  Marbrand . Durante toda a reunião discutimos o projeto da nova filial do Banco que vamos abrir em  Dorne ; que é a cidade natal de Elia e onde mora meu cunhado Doran.

Depois que a reunião termina peço a  Jeyne para me trazer meu almoço. Pelo resto do dia recebo alguns clientes, e termino alguns relatórios e orçamentos. Quando termino já é cinco horas,  recolhos minhas coisas e vou para casa.

**********************************************************************************

Chego em casa as cinco e meia e encontro Elia na cozinha preparando o jantar. Ela está mexendo uma alguma coisa no fogão; caminho até ela e a abraço por trás.

“Você está tão linda nesse vestido, amor”. Digo passando meus braços pela sua cintura; e enterrando a cabeça na curva de seu pescoço e cheirando sua pele macia e sedosa.  _ Ela cheira a baunilha e canela; e um cheiro doce e terroso só dela...Deuses como eu amo esse cheiro.  _ Cheira a casa, lar.

“Jaime, pare com isso eu preciso terminar o jantar e seu irmão já vai chegar” ela diz quando começo a plantar beijos em seu pescoço. Continuo com meus beijos e ela joga a cabeça para trás com  um  gemido baixinho quando eu mordo seu ponto de pulsação.

“Está tudo bem, não é como se  Tyrion já não tenha feito pior quando fomos jantar na casa dele”. Respondo e ela vira a cabeça e captura meus lábios com fome e paixão. A boca dela tem gosto fresco de limão e Elia, doce e inebriante que me deixa tonto.

“Jaime”. Elia geme meu nome quando volto a beijar seu pescoço. “chega você precisa se trocar e eu preciso terminar o jantar”. Ela me avisa e eu lhe dou um olhar de cachorrinho pidão. Ela ri e me dá outro beijo.  “não me olha assim, mais tarde eu vou te recompensar”. Ela me diz com um sorriso perverso e um olhar provocador.

“tudo bem”. Digo depois de lhe dar um último beijo. “eu vou te segurar nisso”. Lhe digo com um sorriso provocador, e depois saio da cozinha e vou para o quarto trocar de roupa.

Troco o terno por uma calça jeans e uma camisa de botão vermelha. Desço as escadas e vou para a sala de tv e lá encontro meus filhos gêmeos  Tygett e Tristan jogando  video-game enquanto seus outros irmãos estão sentados no sofá mexendo nos celulares.

“Então crianças como foi o dia de vocês?”. Pergunto enquanto sento em uma das poltronas que estão na sala.

“Eu não sou mais uma criança pai, eu já tenho vinte dois anos”. Joanna me responde com um revirar de olhos.

“sim, você já tem vinte dois anos, mas você sempre será minha garotinha”. Respondo com sorriso carinhoso. Ela revira os olhos mais tem um sorriso doce nos lábios. Todos me respondem que o dia foi normal para todos com a escola e depois saindo com alguns amigos no caso dos mais velhos.

Quinze minutos depois a campainha toca, me levanto e vou em direção a porta atender. Abrindo a porta vejo  Tysha ,  Tyrion e as crianças.

“Finalmente vocês chegaram, entrem Elia está terminado o jantar”. Digo enquanto eles entram, depois dou um abraço em  Tyrion e nos meninos, e depois dou um abraço e um beijo na bochecha de  Tysha ; pego a bebe Marissa de seu colo.

“E como vai a garotinha mais linda do titio?”. Pergunto enquanto salpico o rosto da garotinha de beijos, fazendo-a rir e se contorcer em meu colo.

“eu tio, sou eu”. Ela responde rindo.

“sim é você, meu pequeno leão”. Lhe respondo enquanto lhe dou outo beijo na bochecha. Vamos para a sala de tv e os meninos começam a jogar com os gêmeos; enquanto Mari vai para o colo de  Jo .  Tysha foi para a cozinha ajudar Elia.

Quando o jantar fica pronto Elia vem nós avisar. Nos dirigimos para a sala de jantar, e nos sentamos a mesa. Começamos a nós servir e comer enquanto conversamos sobre vários tópicos. O jantar foi um jantar em família leve e divertido em que conversamos e discutimos sobre o trabalho, escola, faculdade e a família. Foi bom e descontraído como sempre foi quando  Tyrion vinha em casa visitar o que era bastante frequente.

Depois que  Tyrion e sua família foi embora, e as crianças foram dormir; subi as escadas e fui em busca da minha linda esposa para reivindicar sua promessa de antes do jantar. Agora já  e´depois do jantar e eu estou pronto para ser recompensado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> obrigado pela leitura. comentem o que acharam, e até o proximo capitulo.


	5. A Família Targaryen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aqui está o capitulo apresentando a família Targaryen! espero que gostem

Rhaella Targaryen (65 anos):  Rhaella é uma mulher doce, gentil e amável que ama seus filhos e netos ferozmente. Ela passou anos sofrendo maus tratos nas mãos do seu falecido marido  Aerys Targaryen , que era um homem louco e abusivo. Eles eram primos e seus pais os casaram para fortalecer os negócios e manter o sangue  Targaryen puro (o que honestamente é ridículo).  Rhaella tem os típicos traços  Targaryen e  Valyrianos com cabelos louros prateados e olhos violetas.

Filhos:  Rhaegar Targaryen (49 anos).  Rhaegar é o filho mais velho de  Rhaella e Aerys. Ele é um homem calmo e melancólico que gosta de música e ler. Ele também é o presidente da Targaryen Corporation a empresa da família, e trabalha junto com seu irmão, e melhor amigo Arthur Dayne que é o CEO. Rhaegar tem os cabelos louros prateados e s olhos índigos.

Esposa:  Cersei Targaryen antes  Lannister (43 anos).  Cersei é uma mulher voluntariosa, ambiciosa e orgulhosa. Ela é a filha mais velha de  Tywin e Joanna Lannister, já que Jaime seu irmão gêmeo nasceu depois dela, agarrado ao seu tornozelo. Cersei é uma mulher muito bela com traços Lannister , cabelos dourados, olhos verdes brilhantes, pele clara e uma constituição esbelta e graciosa. Ela também é uma mãe feroz e protetora de seus filhos e ama muito seu marido.

Filhos:  Rhaenys Targaryen (25 anos).  Rhaenys é a filha mais velha de  Rhaegar e  Cersei . Uma mulher gentil e graciosa, mais também feroz e voluntariosa como sua mãe. Ela tem os cabelos dourados de sua mãe, mas os olhos violetas Targaryen de seu pai.  Rhaenys é formada em advocacia e trabalha em um dos melhores escritórios de  Westeros , e também atua como advogada da empresa da família.

Aegon  Targaryen (22 anos): Aegon é o único filho de  Rhaegar e  Cersei . Um garoto gentil e amável como sua vó, mais também voluntarioso e orgulhoso como sua mãe. Ele tem todos os traços  Targaryen com cabelos louros prateados e olhos violetas. Aegon está no último ano da faculdade de administração de empresas para assim estar pronto para assumir seu lugar na empresa da família como seu herdeiro.

Visenya Targaryen (18 anos):  Visenya é a filha mais nova de  Rhaegar e  Cersei . Doce, gentil, feroz e orgulhosa. Ela tem os traços  Targaryen com cabelos loiros prateados e olhos violetas, assim como seu irmão.  Visenya ama desenhar e pintar está no seu primeiro ano na faculdade de artes plásticas.

Viserys Targryen (32 anos):  Viserys é o segundo filho de  Rhaella e  Aerys . Ele tem os traços  Targaryen de seus pais com cabelos louros prateados e olhos roxos.  Viserys trabalha na empresa  Targaryen como Relações Públicas e assim vive viajando.

Daenerys Targaryen (23 anos):  Daenerys é a mais nova e única filha de  Rhaella e  Aerys . Ela tem os traços  Targaryen com cabelos louros prateados e olhos violetas, baixa e muito bonita. Dany é forte, confiante e corajosa, mas também doce e gentil. Ela é uma garota muito inteligente tendo cursado duas faculdades, sendo formada em arqueologia e estando no último ano de sua faculdade de paleontologia. Como arqueóloga Dany estuda a Antiga  Valirya e seu povo. Mais também como uma  Targaryen Dany é fascinada por dragões e assim na paleontologia ela estuda os dragões, desenterrando e estudando osso, fosseis e ovos de dragões. Em uma de suas  viajens a  Essos Dany conheceu seu marido e apesar de ser casada Dany continuou com seu sobrenome Targaryen.

Esposo: Khalil Drogo (30 anos): Khalil ou como gosta de ser chamado por  khal ou Drogo é da origem  Dothraki um povo duro e feroz, que são considerados um pouco selvagens em  Essos .  Eles tem uma cidade em  Essos chamada  Vaes Dothraki que existe a milhares de anos. Drogo fala  Dothraki sendo sua língua materna, mais também está aprendendo a falar a língua comum com sua esposa. Ele é dono de uma academia em  Westeros chamada  Vaes Dothraki . Drogo também ama cavalos sendo um cavaleiro nato. Ele tem os traços típicos dos  Dothrakis sendo um homem  grande ,com a pele acobreada, longos cabelos pretos presos em uma  trança,barba , olhos pretos, e musculoso.

O sigilo da família  Targaryen é um Dragão de três cabeças vermelho em fundo preto. Suas palavras são: Fogo e Sangue.


	6. Dany I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dany dá um abraço apertado em sua mãe. Ela sentiu tanta saudade dela nesse tempo que ficou fora, ela respira fundo e sente o cheiro de lavanda de sua mãe. Se soltando da filha Rhaella a olha de cima a baixo e avalia se sua filha está bem, e sorri docemente antes de abraça-la de novo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> demorou um pouco mas aqui está outro capitulo.

Dany e Drogo finalmente chegaram em casa depois de passar três meses viajando em sua lua de mel. Bem não é exatamente em casa, já que a primeira parada deles é na casa de sua mãe e irmão mais velho  Rhaegar , para ver a mãe e pegar seus bebês.

Ela desce do carro junto do marido e vai até a porta da grande mansão Targaryen. Eles entram e não veem ninguém, ela decidir ir até o jardim pois é lá que sua mãe adora ficar. Sua mãe sempre se senta no jardim com um livro, e fica lá vendo as flores e sentindo a calma do lugar enquanto lê um bom livro, ou enquanto toma um chá ou suco.

Quando chegam ao jardim Dany respira fundo o ar fresco com cheiro de flores.  _ Ela adora esse cheiro, cheira a lar, casa, sua mãe, família. _ Eles andam pelo jardim até um grande carvalho, onde embaixo dele tem uma mesa com cadeiras. E onde sua mãe se encontra sentada nesse exato momento. Se dirigindo em direção a ela, eles começam a atravessar o gramado, quando latidos os interrompem.

E de repente, Drogo está esparramado no chão com dois grandes Pitbulls o atacando, um é todo negro, e o outro é cinza. Eles lambem o rosto dele por toda parte, enquanto Drogo ri e lhes dá carinho, dizendo o quanto sentiu saudade deles, e eles latem animados por seu pai estar de volta. Ela ri, e com isso Jhogo o pitbull negro se vira para ela e também a derruba e começa a lambe-la, logo seu irmão Rakhar vem e se juntar a eles.

“Tudo bem seu gigantes, o papai chegou! Se acalmem estamos aqui, eu sei que sentiram saudades nós também sentimos!” Drogo fala rindo para cachorros animados com a chegada deles.

Sua mãe ouve as risadas e os latidos e vê os quatro, ela caminha em direção a eles enquanto os dois se levantam. Quando ela chega os dois cachorros vão até ela e lambem sua mão, enquanto Rhaella lhes coça atrás da orelha.

Dany dá um abraço apertado em sua mãe. Ela sentiu tanta saudade dela nesse tempo que ficou fora, ela respira fundo e sente o cheiro de lavanda de sua mãe. Se soltando da filha Rhaella a olha de cima a baixo e avalia se sua filha está bem, e sorri docemente antes de abraça-la de novo.

“oh minha filha, meu bebê, minha Dany. Eu senti tanto sua falta” Rhaella diz nos cabelos da filha, abraçando-a mais forte. 

“Eu também mãe, senti tanto a sua falta. Senti falta de todo mundo” Dany responde nos braços de sua mãe onde sabe que sempre estará segura.

Dany ama toda sua família, mas  Rhaella ela sempre vai amar mais. Sempre que está com sua mãe Dany se sente amada e segura. Bem sua mãe e agora também seu marido. Sua mãe a solta e vai em direção a Drogo e lhe abraça com carinho também, ele devolve o abraço com igual fervor levantando-a do chão. Você vê,  Drogo é enorme, com quase dois metros de altura e cheio de músculos, então ele abraçando  Rhaella que é baixinha igual a filha sempre vai ser uma visão estranha.

As pessoas, sempre se assustam quando Dany apresenta seu marido, já que ela é tão baixinha e ele é enorme e impressionante. Ela já se acostumou com isso e sempre ri com suas expressões. Então a visão dele com sua mãe mostra a ela como os outros a veem com ele e ela ri divertida com tudo, mas também feliz com o amor de mãe e filho que os dois compartilham.

“Sogrinha, senti saudades! A lua da minha vida, não via a hora de voltar para vê-la". Drogo diz com sua voz grossa, forte, e com sotaque. Ele está falando muito bem a língua comum, mais ainda carrega o sotaque, mais tudo bem ela gosta deixa a voz dele mais sexy.

“Eu também senti saudades suas Drogo. Você agora também é meu filho, é da família. Você sabe que eu te adoro”. Rhaella responde, e isso enche o coração de Dany de amor.

Ela ama o relacionamento que sua mãe tem com drogo. Desde o início, sua mãe foi a única da sua família que apoiou totalmente seu relacionamento com ele. Quando Dany o apresentou a sua família, todos o olharam como se ele fosse um bárbaro sem educação e ignorante, que não era digno de uma Targaryen.

Mas sua mãe não, ela o olhou com interesse e observou como ele tratava sua filha. Depois ela foi e perguntou a Dany o que ela sentia por ele. Dany disse que ela o amava, que se sentia mais forte, mais viva com ele. Rhaella sorriu docemente para sua filha, e disse que apoiaria o relacionamento deles totalmente. E que ninguém na família Targaryen o insultaria ou desprezaria, e se fizessem teriam que se resolver com ela. A partir de então ela começou a trata-lo como um filho, sempre o ajudando em tudo que precisou e defendendo ele de todos que ousassem insulta-lo.

“Vamos crianças, vamos para dentro. Enquanto esperamos o jantar ficar pronto vocês me contam sobre a viajem”. Rhaella diz enquanto caminham para dentro da casa. Os cachorros os seguindo.

Eles entram na casa e vão para sala de estar da família. Ela entra na sala e três bolas de pelos veem para ela, um preto, um branco e cinza e outro branco e laranja. Seus outros bebês, os felinos seus três gatos, Drogon, Viseryon e Rhaegal. Os pitbulls cheiram e acariciam os gatos com a cabeça e logo vão se deitar nas camas enormes de cachorro que Rhaella comprou para quando eles ficam lá. Sua cunhada não gostou nada, mas a casa é de Rhaella e ela é quem tem a última palavra. E sua mãe, seus sobrinhos e irmão adora os gatos e cachorros deles. E ninguém além de Rhaegar liga muito para opinião de Cersei. Ela está sempre reclamando de tudo.

“Meus bebês! Mamãe sentiu tanta saudade!” Dany diz se ajoelhando no chão e enchendo seus gatos de beijos e carinho.

Eles se sentam no sofá, Drogon se senta no colo de Dany, assim como seus irmãos. Mas logo Rhaegal vai para o colo de Drogo e Viseryon no de Rhaella. Sua mãe pede um vinho para eles tomar enquanto conversam. Eles falam de tudo de como foi divertido e interessante ver todas as cidades de Essos, e também como foi mágico ir para Paris e Itália.

Dany conhece bastante Essos já que ela vai muito lá pelo trabalho e faculdade, mais agora foi diferente, ela estava em lua de mel. Ela passeou pelas cidades, visitou os lugares, se divertiu e aproveitou a companhia do seu marido. E não ficou trabalhando escavando ossos e objetos na terra e na lama. Não se enganem Dany ama seu trabalho, tanto que é por isso que ela estudou arqueologia e estuda paleontologia. Mas isso não quer dizer necessariamente que ela tem que passar cada segundo do seu tempo nele. Ela tem uma vida, e agora um marido e quem sabe não demore muito tempo para formar uma família junto dele. Dany sempre quis ser mãe e ter uma grande família e agora ela tem a chance. E ela quer aproveitar cada momento que puder, se divertir e aproveitar a vida junto do homem que ela ama.

Eles estão conversando e rindo sobre as coisas que eles fizeram na viajem, quando a porta se abre e Aegon, Rhaenys e Visenya entram. Eles param quando veem a tia e correm para abraça-la. Dany ama seus sobrinhos, eles são quase como irmãos para ela já que eles têm praticamente a mesma idade. Na verdade, Rhaenys é dois anos mais velha que ela, Aegon é um ano mais novo, e Visenya é cinco anos mais nova.

“Tia Dany! Tio Drogo! Por que você não nos disse quando chegou? Teríamos vindo para casa mais cedo para velos”. Aegon comenta enquanto abraça Dany.

“Egg, não me chame de tia, você é só um ano mais novo que eu. Isso me faz parecer uma velha!”. Dany brinca com ele, fazendo bufar e rir.  _ Eles nunca vão parar. _

“Já estávamos vindo para cá, então não tinha necessidade. E enquanto vocês não chegaram ficamos conversando com mamãe”. Ela continua depois de abraçar Rhae e Visy. Eles vão e abraçam, Drogo também. 

Eles foram os primeiros depois de sua mãe que aceitaram Drogo, eles o adoram assim como Drogo os adora. Aegon trabalha e treina na academia de Drogo e eles também treinam juntos boxer. Drogo é um ex lutador de MMA muito famoso no mundo todo, e aqui na cidade de Westeros não é diferente. E para um garoto como Aegon foi incrível sua tia namorar ele. As meninas se assustaram com o tamanho dele no início, mais logo se aqueceram para ele e não deixaram de comentar o quanto a tia tinha sorte por pegar um homem tão lindo e gostoso como ele. Pelo qual Dany respondeu que sim, ela é muito sortuda. E agora eles o chamam de Tio Drogo.

“Então tia como foi a lua de mel hein?” Visenya pergunta levantando as sobrancelhas sugestivamente. Dany suspira com o “tia”, mais já desistiu de pedir para não chamá-la assim, eles nunca irão parar.

“Foi maravilhoso Visy, conhecemos lugares incríveis, assim como pessoas incríveis também. E a comida! Pelos Deuses antigos e novos, eu acho que nós devemos ter engordado uns dez quilos nessa viagem. Não é meu sol e estrela?” Dany responde a sobrinha.

“Oh sim, lua da minha vida. Acho que teremos que compensar na academia”. Drogo responde a esposa e lhe dá um beijo na têmpora.

“Eu amo o jeito que vocês chamam um ao outro é tão fofo! Mas eu acho que vocês já perderam esses quilos com outras atividades na lua de mel. Não?” Rhaenys comenta com seus tios.

“Rhae! Eu não estou falando da minha vida sexual com você...mais sim fizemos”. Dany responde com uma risada. Ela sempre foi muito confidente e amiga de seus sobrinhos e isso nunca irá mudar.

Eles continuam conversando sobre como tudo está indo na empresa, as faculdades e trabalho. Dany se forma esse ano em paleontologia, e diz que está muito animada com seus projetos para recuperar ossos de dragões. 

Rhanys é advogada e trabalha no escritório do seu tio o Promotor de Justiça Tyrion, e também como um dos advogados da empresa Targaryen. Ela diz que está tudo bem na empresa, pelo menos na parte jurídica, e que no escritório ela está tendo muitos casos.

Aegon está no seu último ano na faculdade de Administração de Empresas e diz que está indo muito bem, e que logo ele estará trabalhando na empresa e assumindo seu papel como o herdeiro.

Visenya está no seu primeiro ano na faculdade de Artes Plásticas e está adorando tudo. Ela prometeu mostrar a tia seus novos desenhos e projetos.

A conversa está fluindo e animada quando seu irmão Rhaegar e esposa Cersei, chegam. Ele vem até Dany e lhe dá um abraço apertado e um beijo na bochecha, depois vai e aperta a mão de Drogo. Rhaegar não odeia Drogo, e aprendeu a aceitar seu relacionamento com ele. Mas eles ainda não estão totalmente confortáveis um com outro. Melhor do que nada, e com certeza melhor do que serem totalmente hostis um com o outro.

“Dany querida! Vejo que já chegaram da lua de mel. Espero que tenha saído tudo bem e que vocês tenham se divertido e aproveitado”. Cersei diz enquanto dá um abraço em Dany e ela revira os olhos. Ela evita Drogo, não que ele ligue ele a odeia tanto quanto ela o odeia. Cersei é a única que ainda é totalmente hostil com ele. Foda-se Dany não liga nem um pouco para opinião dela. As duas nunca se deram bem, Dany sempre a achou muito falsa, esnobe e preconceituosa demais.  _ Graças aos Deuses seus sobrinhos não são como ela. _

“Sim, nós nos divertimos muito. Obrigado por perguntar Cersei” Dany responde a cunhada, enquanto volta a sentar ao lado do marido.  _ Falsa por você teríamos ficado lá.  _ Ela pensa.

“Não precisa agradecer querida, afinal somos irmãs” Cersei responde e Dany força um sorriso para ela.  _ Irmã minha bunda, você só é a esposa do meu irmão e mãe dos meus sobrinhos. Minha irmã nunca! _ Dany pensa enquanto seus sobrinhos tentam não rir. Eles sabem que sua mãe não suporta sua tia, e sempre age com falsidade perto dela.

Eles conversam mais um pouco, Rhaegar falando como está indo a empresa e seus novo contratos e negócios. E como Viserys meu outro irmão mais velho está viajando atualmente em um desses negócios para empresa. Viserys é o RP da empresa, e como Relações Públicas da empresa ele está sempre viajando.

Quando a empregada vem e lhes diz que o jantar está pronto, eles se levantam e vão para sala de jantar. Se sentam na mesa, comem e bebem enquanto conversam sobre tudo e sobre todos. Eles têm uma noite agradável em Família e isso é bom, Dany sentiu falta enquanto estava fora. Tanto quanto foi bom passar um tempo sozinha com seu marido, aproveitando tudo só os dois. Ela também sentiu falta da sua família, de conversar com suas sobrinhas, brincar com Aegon, passar um tempo com a sua mãe, ouvir Rhaegar falar sobre a empresa e música, e até aturar Cersei. É como estar em casa. Ela gosta, é como estar completa.

*

Quando o jantar terminou Dany e Drogo pegaram os cachorros e os gatos e foram para casa, eles moravam a trinta minutos da mansão Targaryen. A casa deles era uma casa bem grande, não tanto quanto a mansão mais grande mesmo assim. Ela tem também um grande quintal para os cachorros, onde Dany plantou um limoeiro e várias rosas e plantas que ela adora.

Chegando Dany desce do carro junto com os cachorros, e levando os gatos e abre a porta vermelha de sua casa e eles entram.  _ Finalmente em casa. _ Ela pensa quando entra e acende as luzes, tudo está muito limpo e bem cuidado. Sua mãe garantiu isso.

Ela volta para o carro e ajuda Drogo com as malas. Depois de tudo estar descarregado, eles vão e alimenta os animais. E então estão prontos para ir tomar um banho e cama. Dany está na cozinha tomando um copo de suco quando Drogo entra e a abraça, envolvendo seus braços grandes e fortes envolta dela.

“o que você acha de irmos para o quarto e tomarmos um banho? Hein, lua da minha vida?” Drogo pergunta enquanto pega Dany no colo, ela soltando um grito surpresa.  E depois rindo enquanto ele os leva escada a cima.

Eles chegam no quarto e enchem a enorme banheira que eles construíram para que Drogo caiba nela. Depois de cheia eles tiram as roupas e entram juntos, Dany entre as pernas de Drogo com as costa apoiada em seu peito. Eles esfregam um ao outro, aproveitando esse momento íntimo e gostoso deles.

Dany se vira e monta no marido e o beija doce e apaixonadamente. Drogo responde ao beijo com a mesma paixão.

“Eu te amo, meu sol e estrelas”. Dany lhe diz enquanto o beija novamente. E ela não pode parar de pensar, que aqui em sua casa, nos braços do marido é onde ela sempre deve estar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> espero que tenham gostado. eu gostei bastante de escrever esse capitulo.


	7. Arya I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No quintal Arya caminha em direção as espreguiçadeiras ao lado da piscina, onde Sansa e as meninas estão pegando sol. Ela decide pegar uma cor também e caminha até elas. As meninas estão olhando os meninos jogando, elas estão com a boca aberta impressionadas com alguma coisa. Curiosa Arya se vira pra ver o que é que elas estão olhando, e quase cai de cara no chão tropeçando com o que vê.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primeiro capitulo da Arya.

É domingo e  Arya acorda a dez da manhã, levanta, escova os dentes, coloca um biquini preto simples, um short jeans curto e uma camiseta preta do seu irmão Jon. Hoje estamos fazendo um churrasco no quintal, o que significa muita gente em casa. A família já é grande por si só, mas adicionando amigos, namorados, namoradas, cunhados etc. Que todos ficam agradecidos pela mansão ser tão grande, ao contrário não daria para receber todo mundo.

Arya desce as escadas e vai para a cozinha, ver se encontra algo para comer. Chegando na cozinha ela vê sua mãe e suas tias preparando a comida para o almoço assim como sucos e refrescos para todos. Enquanto seu pai e tios estão lá fora na churrasqueira cuidando da carne. Os meninos estão jogando futebol e nadando, enquanto Sansa e suas amigas estão tomando sol.  Arya pega um copo de limonada e vai pra o quintal.

No quintal  Arya caminha em direção as espreguiçadeiras ao lado da piscina, onde Sansa e as meninas estão pegando sol. Ela decide pegar uma cor também e caminha até elas. As meninas estão olhando os meninos jogando, elas estão com a boca aberta impressionadas com alguma coisa. Curiosa  Arya se vira pra ver o que é que elas estão olhando, e quase cai de cara no  chão tropeçando com o que vê.

Gendry correndo de short  tactel masculino preto e uma camiseta branca, molhada de suor e mostrando o contorno de seu glorioso corpo musculoso. Ele parece um maldito modelo da GQ, com aquele corpo super definido, bronzeado e parecido de um Deus. E aquele rosto estupidamente bonito, com a mandíbula forte, maçãs do rosto afiadas, cabelos pretos como carvão e brilhantes olhos azuis  Baratheon .

Arya está com a boca seca, e ela pensa que pode se desfazer em uma poça. Ele para e tira a camisa. Agora  Arya tem certeza que precisa trocar a calcinha.  _ Deuses que homem gostoso! Ombros largos, braços fortes, e aquela barriga super definida, com suor escorrendo pelos músculos de seu abdômen. E  _ _ Arya _ _ só pensa em como seria passar a língua por tudo. Pegar aquela gotinha de suor que está escorrendo do peito, pelo o abdômen e desaparecendo em seu short. Como seria ela lamber aquele corpo todinho?  _ Não  Arya ! Não vai lá, pare de olhar antes que você pule em cima dele e mostre para toda a sua família o quanto você quer foder  Gendry .

“Deuses! Deveria ser um crime ele tirar a camisa”  Arya ouve  Maegaery Tyrell a cunhada de Sansa dizer. E ela só pode concordar junto com as outras garotas. Sansa,  Jeyne Pool,  Ros ,  Myranda Royce e  Meera Reed a namorada de  Bran . Todas estão babando em  Gendry , e  Meera está contando quantos gominhos ele tem em seu abdômen.

“Oh aquele corpo em cima de mim! Será que ele é grande por toda parte?”  Ros pergunta, sempre a puta da turma. Mas  Arya não vai negar que também adoraria saber, principalmente com  Gendry em cima dela. Mas ela não dirá isso para ninguém.

“vocês podem parar de babar em cima do meu irmãozinho?”  Mya pergunta tirando todas de seu estupor em relação a  Gendry .

“Irmãozinho?  Mya ! Não tem nada de  inho nele! Tudo ali é enorme! E Deuses não dá pra não olhar”  Myranda exclama para a amiga,  Mya faz uma carreta não gostando de ver seu irmão ser cobiçado por todas as garotas.

“Sim, Mya. Não dá para não olhar! Seu irmão parece que foi esculpido em mármore, um homem lindo como ele tem que ser apreciado!”  Jeyne explica e todas concordam.  Arya também concorda, mas se ela for sincera não gosta muito do fato de todas as garotas ficarem apreciando  Gendry . Mas ela não pode fazer ou dizer nada disso a elas.

“O que há com  Baratheons e homens bonitos? Todos nessa família são lindos, e tem o corpo de um Deus! Olha só o tio Bob, ele é um  Gendry mais velho. Ele ainda continua bonitão e com um corpo bem definido.  Edrick está no mesmo caminho, se parecendo muito com o irmão e o pai só que não tão musculoso, o deixando mais parecido com o de  Renly ”.  Jeyne continua. E todas concordam que tio Bob ficou muito bem conservado e que os outros homens  Baratheon também estão muito bem.

Arya tirou a camiseta e vai tirar o short, quando sente mãos na cintura a tirando do chão e grita.  Gendry ri quando a coloca por cima dos ombros e começa a correr em direção aos garotos de novo.

“Gendry! Seu touro estúpido! Me coloca no chão agora!” ela grita com ele, batendo as mãos em punhos nas costas dele, e chutando as pernas tentando saí. O que só o faz rir mais, e ele aperta mais as mãos em baixo de sua bunda onde ele a está segurando.  _ Deuses é tão bom sentir suas mãos no meu corpo. _ Não  Arya ! Foco, não pense nisso agora. Não com ele tão perto de você, com as mãos em você. 

“Não m’lady. Você vai jogar com a gente”  Gendry diz enquanto a leva até onde os meninos estão jogando.  Gendry e ela sempre foram amigos. Melhores amigos. Mas desde os quatorze anos  Arya nutre uma paixão por ele. Ela tentou acabar com isso, namorou outros garotos. Viu ele namorar outras garotas, mas mesmo assim esses sentimentos por ele não saem dela. O que só a machuca mais quando ele está com outras e só a vê como amiga.

Chegando aos meninos,  Gendry a coloca no chão. Ela parte pra cima dele e começa a soca-lo, chamando-o de estúpido. Ele corre e ela corre atrás dele, os meninos rindo e dizendo para  Gendry fugir. Ela o alcança e o empurra fazendo-o cair no chão, ele a segura pelos braços fazendo-a cair em cima dele.  Arya começa a se contorcer e lutar para se libertar de seu aperto, mas  Gendry não cede apertando mais seu aperto nela e os girando, prendendo-a embaixo dele. Ela chuta, grita e se contorce tentando sair e ele ri dela o  quê a irrita mais ainda.

“Você nunca conseguira sair, m’lady” ele sussurra em seu ouvido, enviando um arrepio na espinha de  Arya , fazendo-a estremecer.

Ele está tão perto que ela consegue sentir sua respiração em sua bochecha. Ela olha para cima e encontra seus lindos olhos azuis, ele tem um olhar que ela não consegue decifrar enquanto olha para ela. Ele está sorrindo e ela olha para a boca dele e o vê lamber os lábios.  _ Deuses como seria bom beija-lo agora. _ O que ele faria se ela o beija-se? Ela não sabe e não vai descobrir, pois seus irmãos e primos pigarreiam e os tiram do transe em que os dois estavam juntos.  Gendry sai de cima dela sem jeito e vermelho de vergonha, ela não sabe como agir. Essa merda foi intensa e ela não pode ficar tão perto dele. Não agora, depois de telo tão perto dela.

“ Eu-eu ... eu vou...humm... eu vou lá...sim eu vou lá com as meninas! Tchau!” ela diz sem jeito corando, e sai correndo sem esperar que eles respondam. Ela volta para onde as meninas estão e se senta em uma das espreguiçadeiras e relaxa. Mas não consegue parar de pensar no corpo de Gendry pressionado contra o dela.

“O que aconteceu lá com você e  Gendry , pareceu bem intenso” Sansa diz a ela depois de um tempo e todas as garotas parecem concordar.  Arya não está feliz de que elas tenham percebido, e faz uma careta antes de responder.

“Não aconteceu nada entre mim e Gendry, Sansa. Você está vendo coisas”.  Arya diz defensivamente, não querendo conversar sobre isso com a sua prima.

Sansa e  Arya se dão bem na maior parte do tempo. Quando crianças elas se odiavam, mas agora aprenderam a conviver uma com a outra, na maior parte do tempo pelo menos. Mas não se enganem elas ainda brigam, e quando isso acontece todos se escondem e saem de perto, por que elas quase destroem a mansão. Quando pequenas Sansa e  Arya eram muito diferentes, e ainda são, mas não tanto quanto antes. Quando pequena, Sansa sempre gostou mais de coisas femininas do que  Arya , já  Arya sempre preferiu ficar com os meninos ao invés de fazer as coisas femininas com sua prima, o que as afastou.  Arya não era bonita quando criança, já Sansa sempre foi o epitome da beleza.  Arya parecia um garoto, ela cortava os cabelos curtos, vivia suja e machucada, enquanto Sansa era uma dama perfeita. Sansa e suas amigas sempre tiraram sarro de  Arya por ela não ser tão bonita quanto Sansa, suas tias e mãe, e a chamavam por nomes como,  Arya cara de cavalo,  Arya -de-baixo-dos pés, feia entre outros. Depois de crescerem elas começaram a se dar um pouco melhor, mas o relacionamento das primas ainda não é perfeito, tem seus altos e baixos.  Arya cresceu e ficou tão bonita quanto a mãe e sua tia  Lyanna , não que ela ache que um dia iria ser comparada com a beleza de sua mãe.  Ashara Stark é a mulher mais linda de  Westeros e do mundo. Ela nunca poderia se comparar a ela, mas ao contrário de quando era criança,  Arya sabe agora que é bonita. Ela aprendeu a se arrumar e gostar de coisas femininas, mas sem deixar seu lado selvagem. Agora ela e Sansa gostam das mesmas coisas, só que  Arya em uma escala menor que Sansa. Elas ainda discutem, principalmente com o jeito romântico, e superficial em que Sansa age e vê o mundo as vezes. Para  Arya o mundo não é um conto de fadas onde tudo é perfeito, como Sansa tende acreditar as vezes, mesmos sabendo que ela está errada e não é assim que o mundo funciona. Então as vezes elas se desentendem e discutem, brigam e se batem por qualquer coisa estúpida que uma diz para a outra. O que pelo andar da carruagem, elas estão prestes a fazer.

“Ah, vamos lá  Arya ! Eu sei que você tem uma queda por Gendry. Todo mundo sabe, toda vez que você olha para ele parece que você quer pular nele e devora-lo" Sansa diz com um sorriso malicioso. Arya enrijece e olha para a prima com os olhos arregalados. Todas as meninas estão concordando com as palavras de Sansa.  _ Deuses eu fui tão óbvia? _

_ “ _ Não eu não sou!”  Arya grita para elas balançando a cabeça negando tudo, e as garotas riem.

“Não é como se ele fosse olhar para ela de qualquer jeito. Ele com certeza só fica com ela por serem praticamente primos e tem pena dela” Ros diz maldosamente para machucar Arya. Ela sempre quis transar com Gendry, mas ele sempre a rejeitou.

“Como se ele quisesse você! Ele já te rejeitou tantas vezes que eu até perdi a conta”  Arya retruca, tentando não mostrar o quanto as palavras dela a machucaram.  _ É isso que eu sou para ele? Uma priminha que ele tem pena, e por isso fica por perto? _ Arya se pergunta enquanto tenta manter as lagrimas longe.

“Isso é o que você pensa querida! Mas pelo menos não sou que nem você que é uma vadia, mas se acha melhor que todo mundo!”  Ros grita de volta para  Arya , que está fervendo de raiva por ter sido chamada de vadia.

“Você me chamando de vadia? Você já deve ter dormido com quase todos os homens de  Westeros ! E você lave a boca antes de falar de mim, você não sabe nada sobre mim!”  Arya cospe com raiva.

“Eu sei que você é uma vadia que transou com Aegon  Targaryen , todos nós ouvimos. E agora vai se fazer de santa?”  Ros diz com um sorriso malicioso ao revelar isso.  Arya arregala os olhos e se pergunta como ela sabe disso. E quem é o “todos nós” que ela falou que também ouviu?

“Eu não sou uma vadia! E você está mentindo sobre isso!”  Arya exclama com raiva.

“ Arya ! Ela diz a verdade todas nós ouvimos quando fomos com  Visenya na casa dela uma noite e acabamos escutando você e Aegon. Por que você sempre tem que atacar minhas amigas?!” Sansa diz para defender a amiga. É claro que ela ia defender a puta da amiga dela.

“Sim, como eu disse uma vadia”  Ros reitera com um sorriso zombeteiro. E  arya cansou de ser chamado de vadia pela maior puta de  Westeros . Ela parte para cima de  Ros e começa a bater nela, elas se batem e se socam. Puxam o cabelo e arranham uma a outra, se xingando e gritando o tempo todo.

Os meninos ouvem os gritos e veem as duas garotas rolando no chão socando uma a outra, e correm para separa-las.  Gendry puxa  Arya de cima de  Ros , enquanto  Theon segura  Ros longe de  Arya . As duas não pararam de gritar e chutar.

“ME SOLTA EU VOU MATAR ESSA VADIA!” Ros grita tentando chegar a Arya.

“VEM TENTE! EU VOU ADORAR SOCAR A SUA CARA MAIS UM POUCO!”  Arya grita de volta para ela tentando se livrar dos braços de  Gendry . Ele aperta mais seu aperto nela, para impedi-la de chegar a Ros.

“CHEGA! Pelo amor dos Deuses o que aconteceu com vocês?” Jon pergunta as duas, confuso sobre tudo.

“A culpa é de  Arya ! Ela atacou a pobre  Ros !” Sansa exclama com raiva, defendendo  Ros em vez da prima. Oh olha aí o porquê das suas não se darem muito bem. Jeyne concorda com Sansa como sempre também.  _ Putas mentirosas! _

“EU? Você ouviu o que ela disse de mim! Foi ela quem começou!”  Arya grita para Sansa, e  Meera e  Mya concordam com ela.

Os pais de Arya, assim como seus tios vem para ver o que está acontecendo e levam todos para dentro da mansão. Todos vão para a sala de estar, para que as meninas expliquem o que aconteceu.

“Então  Arya , por que você atacou  Ros ?” Ned Stark pergunta a filha calmamente.

“Ela me chamou de vadia”  Arya explica ao pai enquanto pega um copo de água que sua tia  Cat pegou para ela e  Ros .

“ Ros por que você chamou  Arya de vadia?” Ned pergunta para a garota ruiva.

“Por que ela é! Ela está se fazendo de santa, mas nós a escutamos fodendo com Aegon!”  Ros responde gritando para todo mundo ouvir.  Arya engasga com a água.

“O QUE?” Jon,  Gendry e  Robb gritam ao mesmo tempo, eles sempre foram muito protetores em relação a ela e Sansa com meninos.

“Você... coff ...está... coff,coff ... mentindo!”  Arya diz entre tossidas, tentando recuperar o folego depois de engasgar com a água.

“Não eu não estou! Sansa e  Jeyne estavam lá e também ouviram”  Ros retruca de volta.

Todos olham para Sansa e  Jeyne esperando que elas falem.

“Sansa, comece a explicar agora” Brandon Stark, pai de Sansa e tio de  Arya fala.

“Bem já faz uns seis meses ou mais, estávamos com  Visenya e ela nos disse que seus pais e avó não estavam em casa. Então poderíamos ir para lá e nos divertir, só as meninas. Quando chegamos lá e fomos para o quarto de  Visy , ouvimos gemidos e sons de pessoas fazendo sexo saindo do quarto de Aegon”. Sansa explica, corando ao se lembrar.

“E como vocês sabem que era  Arya ? Vocês a viram? Por que isso não diz nada!” Jon exclama e  Gendry e  Robb concordam com a cabeça.

“Bem eles estavam gemendo e falando coisas muito alto e eu e  Jeyne reconhecemos a voz de  Arya . Sem tirar o fato que naquela época ela estava saindo com Aegon” Sansa explica.

“Você está mentindo! Vocês não ouviram nada!”  Arya exclama mortificada com a possibilidade de terem ouvido ela e Aegon foder.

“Eu não estou! Nós ouvimos você gemendo “OH...SIM...MAIS RÁPIDO MEU DRAGÃO...HUMM...MAIS RÁPIDO”. Sansa imita  Arya gemendo.  Arya enterra a cabeça nas mãos e solta um gemido envergonhado. Jon fica pálido,  Robb com Raiva,  Gendry vermelho e  Bran e  Rickon começa a rir.

“Bem, Arya sempre disse que queria montar um dragão!”  Bran exclama rindo junto com  Rickon .

“ Haha ...e ela montou! Um dragão de cabelos prateados e olhos violetas.. haha ”  Rikon responde chorando de rir. Arya os olha com um olhar mortal que os faz calar a boca e parar de rir.

“EU VOU MATA-LO! COMO ELE OUSA TOCAR NA MINHA IRMÃZINHA?” Jon grita com raiva andando em direção a porta, seguido por  Gendry e Robb.

“Vocês três não vão a lugar nenhum” Ned diz aos três antes que saiam da porta. “ Arya já é maior de idade e pode muito bem decidir com quem ela dorme. Não que eu precise saber disso” ele termina, os garotos tentam  retrucar, mas um olhar de  Eddard Stark eles ficam quietos.

“Sim. Eu posso decidir com quem eu transo e não preciso da opinião de vocês. Eu não digo quem vocês podem ou não foder então não se metem!”  Arya diz para eles. Vermelha de tanta vergonha por estar discutindo isso com sua família.

“Tudo bem então; tudo está esclarecido. Nenhuma das duas vai bater ou xingar uma a outra, e vamos ter um domingo tranquilo e em paz. Estou entendido?” Ned fala com uma voz que diz que não quer discussão e todos concordam.

Logo todos estão de volta ao quintal fazendo o que estavam fazendo antes de toda essa confusão. Pelo menos  Arya teve sorte de ninguém ter tocado no assunto Gendry. Por que se seus pais, tios, tias, irmãos, primos e Gendry descobrissem que Arya está apaixonada por ele. Ela morreria de tanta vergonha que iria sentir, principalmente por que ele não sente o mesmo por ela.

Ela está saindo do banheiro quando alguém a puxa pra dentro de um dos quartos de hospedes. Ela se assusta e quase grita, mas a pessoa coloca a mão na sua boca. Ela começa a bater e chutar o idiota que fez isso.

“ Ai..ai ... Arya ! Pare de me bater! Isso doí”  Gendry exclama e ela bate nele de novo. “ Wow , pra que foi isso?” ele pergunta.

_ “ _ Por ser um idiota e quase me matar do coração!” ela o saca de novo.

“Tudo bem! Me desculpe! Pare de me bater”  Gendry se desculpa, ela para e olha para ele. _ Ele é tão lindo, ela quer beija-lo.  _ Não, ela tem que parar de pensar essas coisas toda vez que o vê. Já está ficando ridículo!

“O que você quer?” ela pergunta a ele sem olhar para ele ainda envergonhada por tudo que aconteceu antes.

“Eu não gostei de ouvir que você estava fodendo Aegon  Targaryen . E fiquei muito bravo e chateado com isso” ele diz e depois solta um suspiro. “porque eu quero você  Arya ”. Ele termina.

“Olha aqui  Gendry não é da sua conta o que eu e  Aeg -” ela começa a dizer com raiva antes de suas últimas palavras penetrarem nela. “Espere o que? O que você acabou de dizer?” ela pergunta com os olhos arregalados e voz ofegante.

Ela não ouviu direito, não é? Não ele não acabou de dizer que ele, queria ela? Ela deve ter ouvido errado. Sim com certeza ela ouviu errado. Ele não poderia ter dito isso, poderia? Ele se aproxima dela, a empurrando até que as costas dela estejam pressionadas contra a parede; e ele esteja pressionado contra ela. Ele olha nos olhos dela, azul encontrando cinza. Os olhos dele estão intensos, as pupilas dilatadas e com um olhar de desejo e luxúria, enquanto a olhava. Fazendo-a estremecer, e morder o lábio inferior com a intensidade em que ele a está olhando. Ela está presa em seu olhar e não consegue desviar os olhos.

“Eu disse que quero você. Quero a muito tempo, eu não sei exatamente quanto. Mas sei que um dia você era minha melhor amiga e no outro, eu não consigo parar de pensar o quão linda você é, e o quanto eu quero te beijar”. Ele diz com a voz rouca e grossa de desejo. “e eu não podia esconder mais isso de você, e eu não quero ficar parado e ouvir que a mulher que eu quero está fodendo outro e não eu”.  Gendry termina. 

Arya não sabe o que dizer ou o que pensar.  Gendry está aqui com o corpo tão perto do dela, dizendo que quer ela a muito tempo. E isso foi o que ela sempre quis ouvir dele. E agora? Ela está congelada sem conseguir falar ou pensar. Seu corpo está vibrando com a proximidade do dele, ela olha para ele e abre a boca para falar, mas nenhuma palavra sai. Ele baixa o olhar pros lábios dela, e ela não aguenta mais e bate os lábios dela contra os dele, na ponta dos pés, as mãos no cabelo, o corpo pressionado no dele querendo ele, todo ele. Ele responde ao beijo com a mesma intensidade, colocando as mãos na cintura dela e pressionando seu corpo mais ainda no dela.

Arya geme quando sente a língua de  Gendry na dela, as mãos dela estão no cabelo dele, puxando-o mais para ela.  Gendry segura suas coxas e a ergue, por instinto ela envolve suas pernas ao redor da cintura dele. Eles separam os lábios um do outro, respirando pesadamente.  Gendry começa a plantar beijos no rosto e pescoço de  Arya , fazendo-a gemer com a sensação de sua boca na pele dela.

Gendry os leva para a cama, e joga  arya nela fazendo-a soltar um grito. Eles têm sorte que todos estão no quintal, que esteja tocando música, e que a mansão seja imensamente grande, se não todos teriam escutado e descoberto os dois. E isso não seria  divertido.

Ele sobe em cima dela e volta a beijar seu pescoço, enquanto desata a parte de cima de seu biquini. Depois que seus seios estão a mostra,  Gendry para e a olha com luxúria, seus olhos escurecendo quase não dando para ver o azul deles. Ele volta a ataca-la com mais fome que antes, beijando-a em todos os lugares. Quando ele chega em seus seios, ele para e olha para ela antes de levar um a boca e ela ofega. Ele começar a chupar e passar a língua ao redor do bico, fazendo-a arquear as costas com o prazer que ele a está proporcionando.

Arya não aguenta mais, ela quer  Gendry dentro dela agora! Ela começa a tirar o short dele, deixando-o de cueca boxer preta. Ele tira o short e a calcinha dela, deixando-a nua e vulnerável a ele. Ele a olha de cima a baixo, parando o olhar em seus seios e buceta por mais tempo.  Arya de repente se sente muito exposta, e envergonhada.  _ Ele já deve ter transado com mulheres muito mais bonitas que ela. Com corpos mais bonitos que o dela. _ Ela pensa e sente vontade de se cobrir, mas não faz. Ele olha de volta nos olhos dela, e ela pode ver a admiração e o desejo lá e se sente mais  a vontade com sua nudez.

“Você é tão linda,  Arya . Tão perfeita, eu nunca vi uma mulher tão linda e perfeita que nem você”. Ele diz com a voz rouca e ofegante, cheia de desejo e admiração.  Arya não acha que seja a mulher mais bonita e perfeita que ele já viu nua, mas mesmo assim ela sorri docemente para ele e o puxa de volta para ela em um beijo apaixonado.

Eles continuam a se beijar e a explorar o corpo um do outro.  Gendry está com a mão em seus seios, e ele a desce até chegar em sua boceta. Acariciando suas dobras, e esfregando seu clitóris, fazendo-a gemer e arquear as costas.

“Porra,  Arya ! Você está tão molhada”.  Gendry diz passando os dedos de novo, e de novo por suas dobras fazendo-a ofegar de prazer.

“Eu...hmm...preciso...de você...ahh..dentro de mim agora!” ela diz a ele entre gemidos, e Gendry tira a cueca e alinha seu pau na entrada da boceta dela. 

Eles gemem em uníssono quando  Gendry entra nela.  _ Deuses ele é grande! _ Arya choraminga com a sensação do pau de  Gendry totalmente dentro dela. Ele para e espera um pouco para que ela se adapte ao seu tamanho, o que  Arya agradece. Ela nunca esteve com um cara tão grande, e  Gendry é bem grande e grosso. Ela está bem molhada, mas mesmo assim, ainda lhe traz um pouco de dor. Ela coloca as pernas em volta da cintura de  Gendry e o encoraja a se mover. Ele começa sair e entrar nela de vagar no início, e aumentando o ritmo a cada impulso. O desconforto se foi, é tão bom!  Arya está gemendo, sua respiração está acelerada; ela não consegue nem pensar direito, só no quanto é bom ter  Gendry dentro dela e no prazer que seu corpo está experimentando.

“ Gendeyyyy ,  ohhh ...mais forte...mais forte!” ela diz ofegante, querendo mais, o acumulo em seu estomago aumentando, ela precisa...ela não sabe mais o que ela precisa, mas ela quer.

Ele está entrando e saindo dela em ritmo rápido e forte, a mente dela nadando com a sensação do pau de  Gendry dentro dela, ela geme quando ele acerta o ponto exato dentro dela que faz seu estomago apertar e sua buceta pulsar.  Gendry leva a mão entre eles e começa a esfregar seu clitóris, fazendo-a gemer e fechar os olhos com o prazer. Suas pernas estão tremendo em volta de  Gendry e ela está quase gozando, quando  Gendry leva a boca aos seios dela e começa a chupar; ela se perde e seu orgasmo vem fazendo-a gemer e sua boceta apertar no pau de  Gendry , trazendo-o com ela ao pico.

Ele cai em cima dela, o rosto dele enterrado no pescoço dela, e ela morde seu ombro para abafar seu grito de prazer enquanto eles cavalgam seu orgasmo. Ele cai para o lado, para não  esmagá-la e a puxa para seu peito. A respiração deles se acalma e ela lhe dá um beijo doce e demorado, depois que se separam eles se vestem e vão para o quintal, separados para que ninguém desconfie.

Eles decidiram não contar a ninguém ainda, para terem um tempo só deles antes de enfrentarem a família deles. Eles querem decidir o que eles são agora antes de contar, eles acham que não vai ser fácil para alguns da família aceitar os dois se envolverem. Principalmente Jon, ele é muito protetor de  Arya e  Gendry é seu melhor amigo. Quase irmãos, que nem seus pais Jon e  Gendry são melhores amigos, desde o berço. Eles pegaram o exemplo de Robert e Ned, que são amigos desde crianças. E quando seus filhos nasceram com meses de diferença, eles não puderam não aproximar os meninos e esperar que eles se tornassem como irmãos, como os próprios Robert e Ned.  Robb também está próximo deles, assim como  Theon depois que ele se juntou a família. Os quatro sempre foram inseparáveis, irmãos em tudo que importa menos em ter os mesmos pais. Mas  Gendry e Jon sempre se aproximaram mais, assim como  Robb e  Theon . Eles quatro sempre estão juntos, entrando em confusão e protegendo uns aos outros sempre. Então eles decidem ir com calma com tudo, e ver a onde vai dar antes de contar a todos.

Depois de algum tempo depois que  Gendry volta para o quintal,  Arya sai também e se senta perto da mãe e tias. Querendo ficar o mais longe possível de Sansa e suas amigas depois de tudo que aconteceu. Ela olha para onde  Gendry está com os meninos na piscina e seus olhos se encontram, ele sorri para ela e ela sorri de volta. No fim  Arya pensa que toda essa confusão  acobou bem para ela. E talvez ela deva agradecer  Ros , já que sem ela,  Arya e  Gendry não teriam assumidos seus sentimentos um pelo outro.

Ela não sabe o que vai acontecer daqui pra frente entre os dois, mas ela espera que seja tão bom quanto ela sente que vai. E que nada apareça e atrapalhe a felicidade que  Arya está sentindo agora.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tenho alguns planos para Gendrya então espero que tenham gostado do capitulo

**Author's Note:**

> espero que tenham gostado. Comentem o que acharam e me de ideias.


End file.
